Thy Will Be Done
by Meimi no Kage
Summary: The greatest sins can neither be forgiven or forgotten, or can they? [AU after Episode 1, spoilerific, incomplete]
1. the centre cannot hold

**Thy Will Be Done  
Chapter 1: the centre cannot hold**

* * *

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with Namco, Monolith, et al. No profit, blahblahblah.

Notes: Take a sharp turn right after Episode 1, head straight into Alternate Universe/Timeline territory, add in a few speculative theories, shake well.

* * *

"It's a shame to relegate him to such a minor role," Wilhelm, the CEO of Vector and something _more_, turned his head slightly, a tiny shadow of curiosity glittering in his fire bright eyes, "Don't you think?"

"Perhaps," the word rolled slowly off the Red Testament's tongue, as if he were unsure of his answer. A moment passed, and then a minute tremor passed over him, as if he wanted to shake his head to clear it but denied the impulse. "There is another matter that concerns me."

"Oh?" Wilhelm prompted as he turned away from his view of the stars and seated himself in his desk chair. Propping his elbows on the arms, he laced his fingers together and waited expectantly for a response.

"Yes. It's about... _him_," The Red Testament answered, holding himself still as if the subject did not bother him, though Wilhelm got the distinct impression that the man was actively forcing himself not to fidget. "Physically, he has handled the transition quite well. But mentally... emotionally, there are some problem areas."

"Ah yes, Febronia, isn't it?" Wilhelm leaned forward slightly, resting his chin upon his fingers as the other nodded. "I do not think that will be a lasting factor. Unlike yourself, she is far beyond his reach."

Kevin Winnicot, the man who had assumed the role of the Red Testament upon his unfortunate, though seemingly planned, death, gave a mild start. The comparison was true, in a broad sense, but he hadn't actually been expecting it to be voiced. "That is true, however, I have no desire to add to the difficulty of such a revelation."

"Sympathy then, interesting," Wilhelm almost seemed to sigh, his eyes dimming somewhat as his thoughts ghosted around the subject, perhaps unwilling to touch upon it too much and make it personal. "We all have things we wish for that cannot be. He will come to realize this as you have."

"Sir?" Kevin tilted his head to the side imperceptibly. It appeared as if his master might actually include himself in such a statement, but surely not.

"That will be all for now. I will summon you when I have need of you again," Wilhelm said abruptly as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

The dismissal was obvious, if rather mystifying, but Kevin decided to take his leave as instructed. He hesitated for only a moment's time, long enough to locate Virgil, before fading out. Keeping an eye on their newest addition seemed like the proper thing to do, and it would certainly make him _feel_ better about it.

"We all have desires we wish that can never be," Wilhelm murmured softly to the empty room as he rose, crossing his arms behind his back and returning his gaze to the stars beyond. "There are many things we wish for, many things that cannot be. And the most dangerous of them all, the greatest sin, the wish to simply stop. To not be at all. It is something that can never be granted, no matter how fervently _we_ may wish for it."

* * *

The giddy euphoria they were all feeling was well earned. Not only had they managed to escape the Gnosis and U-TIC, for the time being, but they had also managed to save Second Militia from Albedo's twisted machinations and were all still in one piece, more or less. And he... he was still here, still the same. Events might not have gone the way he would have wished them too, but there was still time. The opportunity to change what may come was still a distinct possibility. Hopefully, he would be able to make use of it when it presented itself. If only-

_It is something that can never be granted, no matter how fervently we may wish for it._

chaos blinked in shock. It had been years since he had heard _his_ voice, telepathically or otherwise, but that had definitely been Wilhelm's thought that had just flittered across his mind. Strange, that he would hear him now, when they were perhaps the furthermost apart than they had ever been before. And even stranger, it didn't seem to have been deliberate at all. He doubted his old _friend_ even knew he had managed to bridge the ever-widening gulf between them. How odd.

And what had Wilhelm meant by that? It almost sounded... hopeless, which was truly an impossibility where he was concerned. Wilhelm never wavered from his chosen path, never heeded anything that might hinder him, be it good or ill. That is the reason why they were no longer... friends. So why-

"chaos?"

Blinking again, chaos turned his attention back to the matter at hand and the brunette who was now giving him a concerned look. Shion truly was a remarkable woman. She had nearly lost that which she loved the most _twice_ in an exceedingly short amount of time, and yet, she had still managed to notice that he had gotten lost in his own thoughts. "Yes, Shion?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, before noticing her skeptical expression and adding on hastily, "Really, it's just that everything that's happened is a lot to digest."

"Oh, well, if you say so," Shion said slowly, her skepticism still very apparent, "But if you need anything, or want to talk, don't hesitate to come search me out. Okay?"

"All right," chaos smiled even as he winced on the inside. How he wished he could talk to someone about everything, how he wished he could talk to her. But it could not be. Even if he could allow himself the luxury, he would not dare to shoulder her with his own personal burden. She didn't deserve that. The selfish part of him wanted to keep her as his friend as well, and he was almost certain that would not remain so if she knew.

No, he wasn't giving her enough credit. She was one of the kindest souls he had ever known. She would still consider him her friend, but she would be extremely disappointed in him nonetheless. He did not want to face that. In that particular regard, he would admit that he is, and ever shall be, a coward.

_Beware._

chaos and Shion's eyes widened in concert as the voice of the child who was not echoed through their minds.

_You must beware._

Nephilim.

_Something old is coming. Something very old._

* * *

Black folded upon itself into black, swallowing the light in its uncaring scorn. It was nothing, it encompassed nothing and all that came into its grasp became nothing. And yet, it gleamed in space brighter than any star it could swallow. Black holes were their own irony. And even still, beyond the crush of gravity and the unending death of light produced by two of them, much remained.

Miltia remained. U-DO remained. The Zohar remained, but all who had been there before were gone, lost to death, lost in the dark.

It did not stay dark.

Polished gold glimmered and gleamed in its own light, forever shining its power to those who would see. There were none to see. There were none to witness the ripples upon its surface, none to witness gold turning to silver.

And from the ripples of silver emerged a hand, delicate and pale as frost with runes of glowing blue painted across its back. It was soon followed by the forearm behind it, encased in black metal, and a voice as cold as the vast emptiness of space.

"Thy will be done, on earth... as in heaven."

* * *

_There is a greater darkness than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way._ ... _Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope. The death of dreams._ - Babylon 5


	2. Slouches towards Bethlehem

**Thy Will Be Done  
Chapter 2: Slouches towards Bethlehem**

* * *

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with Namco, Monolith, et al. No profit, blahblahblah.

Notes: Take a sharp turn right after Episode 1, head straight into Alternate Universe/Timeline territory, add in a few speculative theories, shake well.

* * *

Shion's hand wavered weakly as she reached up and gripped her forehead. Nephilim's words still echoed dimly in her thoughts, but something else, something dark and heavy, was slowly moving across her mind, drowning them out. Something old, Nephilim had called, it certainly felt that way. A sense of ages so immense they could crush out stars, perhaps even entire galaxies, had her buckling at the knees. If she fell under the weight of this thing would she ever stop?

A gentle touch on her shoulder sent a cascade of cool, blue energy crashing through her, battering away the suffocating darkness until all that was left was the memory of it. She did fall then, but was caught long before she would have hit the floor.

"Shion, you are not well," KOS-MOS stated plainly as she supported her creator's shivering form, her voice as matter-of-fact as always.

Jr. and MOMO were by their side in an instant, their sharp, worried exclamations fading into soft, concerned murmurs as Shion tried to grasp at reality. Her head hurt terribly, but the blue still remained, soothing the ragged edges of mental agony into something more manageable. A strong up welling of Ether dimmed the rest of the pain, and she felt marginally human again.

MOMO stood on her tiptoes, cupping Shion's face in her hands, steady trails of pink light emerging from her fingertips and being absorbed into the older woman. She had noticed when both chaos and Shion had started in surprise, but she hadn't realized the brief touch of oppression she had felt in that instant was settling so heavily upon her friend. It had taken KOS-MOS moving to aid Shion for her to comprehend that something was very wrong. She was a 100 Series Observational Realian, she should have known that Shion was in distress the instant it had begun. Why hadn't she?

"Is it working?" Jr. asked tensely, a miniscule crackle of red ghosting over his right hand as he hesitated, undecided, at adding his own Ether to MOMO's. Even the slightest touch of _Red Dragon_ in there might cause more harm than good.

Allen hovered over the two 'kids', wringing his hands and knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help except give verbal support. "Come on, Chief!"

"What-," Shion started, blinking slowly as her vision tumbled over in a nauseating spiral, before another push of Ether from MOMO righted it. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know!" Jr. managed to get out before an ecstatic Allen bowled him over.

"Chief!" Allen yelled in relief as he wrapped all of the three _girls_ up in a tight hug, but swiftly beat a hasty retreat at KOS-MOS' raised eyebrow. There was no telling what the android might do to him if she disapproved of his actions around Shion. Better safe than sorry, as the saying went.

"Are you okay?"

"I-," Shion blinked again as she looked down into MOMO's worry-filled golden gaze, "I don't know... I... think so." She moved her arms and wiggled her fingers experimentally, they felt so heavy, leaden, but they still worked properly. Her neck felt even worse though, so stiff, and her head felt like it was stuffed full of clouds. She didn't even dare try to put any more weight on her legs, they felt worse than jello. Thankfully, KOS- MOS still had a firm grip on her.

"What the hell was that!" Jr. burst out angrily, crossing his arms, his fingers digging hard into his elbows. "Some kind of mental attack?"

"Unknown. There is not enough data to determine the cause," KOS-MOS answered as she casually reached down and hooked Shion's knees under her arm. "Shion needs to rest now. Please inform us of when you have authorization to land at the Second Miltia Space Port."

"Uh..." Captain Matthews scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what else to do, "Sure."

"Thank you." KOS-MOS nodded and then carried her charge off of the bridge, MOMO and Allen trailing in her wake.

"What the hell?"

Jr. moved to follow after them, but was stopped in his tracks by Hammer, "Little Master?"

"What?" He groused.

"Mary and Shelley are on the line, they want to talk to you right now."

"Damnit."

* * *

chaos stood off in a corner of the bridge, unconsciously using the smallest amount of his power to encourage the others to forget he was there. Shion's violent reaction to the _presence_ that was settling itself into this reality was unexpected, but KOS-MOS handled it well enough. As for his own reaction... it had been an incredibly long time since he had felt such a surge of mortal terror.

'Nephilim, that is...'

_Yes, it is._ He felt her wrap ethereal arms around his soul, offering her warmth as a calming balm to his tattered emotions.

'But why would he-'

_I do not know._ She hesitated a moment, before continuing. _You were the one who knew him best. Is there anything?_

'No,' chaos shook his head, despair and uncertainty darkening his eyes. 'There's nothing. There's no reason for him to summon _that_.'

_Perhaps, perhaps he didn't then. At least, not consciously. It has been known to answer the hidden desires of others in the past._

'That... is a possibility. But for him to harbor a desire strong enough to attract its attention, how could I not know about it?'

_That is something you will have to ask him yourself._

'You realize that we haven't really talked or even seen each other since _then_?' chaos winced and rubbed his chest, his heart ached as he tried to avoid thinking directly about that particular point in his past, 'He will make it very difficult.'

_I know. I am sorry._

'As am I... as am I.'

* * *

_And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?_  
- The Second Coming by William Butler Yeats


	3. mired in tragedy

**Thy Will Be Done  
Chapter 3: mired in tragedy**

* * *

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with Namco, Monolith, et al. No profit, blahblahblah.

Notes: Take a sharp turn right after Episode 1, head straight into Alternate Universe/Timeline territory, add in a few speculative theories, shake well.

Warning: Episode 2 spoilers starting as of now.

* * *

14 Years Ago

"I don't see how that can be comfortable," Canaan commented blandly as he checked over the E.S. Asher's systems. The loss of the arm was going to make their withdrawal from Miltia difficult, but he was confident it could be done.

"I never said it was," chaos mumbled through the red hair he was unsuccessfully attempting to tuck under his chin. The co-pilot seat for the E.S. was made for one person not three. It probably would have been easier to keep the two U.R.T.Vs from falling off of his lap if they had been awake to help; however, that was not an option. "Unfortunately, direct contact is necessary to maintain the ether's effect for such an extended length of time."

"Just make sure the red one doesn't wake up," Canaan almost frowned as he glanced back at chaos and his burden, "We don't need a repeat of the E.S.'s reaction to him during our ascent."

When they had finally returned to the Asher with their objectives in hand, the E.S. had refused to accept Canaan's commands when the U.R.T.V in question had been touching it. It had been chaos' suggestion to put him to sleep that had finally given them a workable solution. It was a little known fact, but most problems with an E.S. operating system arose from conscious thought. How chaos, a complete unknown to Canaan until this mission, had knowledge about that particular quirk was anyone's guess.

Of course, Rubedo hadn't been very agreeable to their plan, but Nigredo's condition left him very little choice in the matter. They _had_ to get off Miltia to get him the medical treatment he was in dire need of. chaos had managed to keep him alive so far, but only just.

"Do not worry, they will sleep and heal as long as they are in my care," chaos smiled faintly as he closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Rubedo's head.

"We don't have enough thrust on our own to escape the atmosphere. We're going to have to... 'hitch a ride' on another vehicle." Canaan did frown then, he couldn't seem to recall where that phrase had originated from. Strange.

"Oh?" chaos asked, his lashes lifting sleepily so he could gaze down at his companion. His lips twisted in amusement at the Realian's obvious consternation.

"Yes." Shaking his head slightly, Canaan decided that a complete diagnostic scan once this mission had been completed would be most welcome. "There have been several transport lift offs from an auxiliary port about fifteen miles south of our location. It's a long way, but it appears to be the most successful course of action."

"How are they avoiding being attacked?"

"Some form of illegal sensor cloaking technology, most likely. We're probably the only ones who can see them."

If he hadn't known better, chaos could almost say that Canaan sounded smug. Well, he did know better, and the Realian did sound smug, but that was a truth to be unveiled at a much later date. "They must be U-TIC, but I trust that you know what you're doing."

"Of course."

. . .

The journey to the auxiliary port had taken longer than expected, they'd been forced to backtrack and skulk around to avoid some very heavy fire fights. There had also been a few unavoidable encounters with some Federation troops that appeared to have lost their sanity, but nothing quite so serious as the one with Captain Uzuki.

"I'm surprised their security is so light," Canaan remarked as he slipped the Asher past an unmanned checkpoint and into the port.

"Arrogance breeds complacency, and from what I know of them, the U-TIC organization has a veritable surplus," chaos murmured wearily. He'd managed to keep his two charges on his lap and still asleep as he said he would. However, the effort needed to do so was starting to take its toll, or at least, that's what Canaan assumed was happening.

"No, I don't think that's it. It looks like they're fleeing, for all intents and purposes."

"Really? That's interesting..." chaos trailed off, his eyes shooting open as a terribly familiar melody began to waft across the city again.

"That song?" Canaan looked up, tilting his head to the side to try and hear the sound more clearly.

"We have to go. Now," chaos ground out, tightening his grip on the boys as he used some of his buried powers to make sure they stayed asleep no matter what. He would not allow them to wake up to the coming horror. No one deserved that.

"That is the wisest course of action," Canaan agreed, noting the odd sensation that had just begun to tingle down his spine and then shoving it to the back of his mind. He could go over it with more detail after the mission was completed. Checking one of the Asher's panels, he gave a quick warning, "There's a transport taking off right now. Hold on."

The E.S. Asher was not meant for speed. Its potential was geared more towards power and outright assault. That wasn't to say that Canaan couldn't make it do what he wanted it to when it was absolutely necessary. The sprint to the transport took less that thirty seconds, it would have been even less if there hadn't been an artillery cannon, which had to be destroyed, between them and the ship.

Later, Canaan would label the following minutes as the second truly surreal experience he had ever gone through. He had secured the E.S. to the ship just as the engine kicked into full power for lift off, and that was when he had allowed himself to identify the sounds that had begun shortly after the song.

The screaming.

As they began their escape from the planet Miltia, the Asher's communication system flared to life without prompting. So many signals, all of them chaotic, all of them senseless. They washed over him, and in a small, well hidden, corner of his being, Canaan knew fear.

_"Mizrahi has gone insane!" _

"What are those fucking things!"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"-NETARY EVACUATION HAS BEEN ISSUED. I REPEAT, THE ORDER FOR IMMEDIATE PLANETARY EVACUATION HAS BEEN ISSUED. PLEASE FOLLOW THE PROTOCOL-"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh my God."

"... God can't help us now."

"It's just like before, only this time, I am alone," chaos whispered.

"You're not alone. I'm with you, and so are the U.R.T.Vs," Canaan said in confusion, ripping his mind away from the wisps of madness that were attempting to sink their claws into it.

"I suppose it appears that way, but it is truth nonetheless. We who Fall, we are always alone."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It's not meant to."

* * *

Present Day

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" MOMO asked Shion worriedly.

It had taken over two hours for the Elsa to receive authorization to land, over two hours of the Second Miltian Government, the Kukai Foundation and the Federation issuing veiled threats at the Space Port to let them land. It had taken so long for the simple fact that there had been nowhere for them to land. The entire Space Port had been buried under ships that had been grounded thanks to the highly unexpected military operations going on just beyond the planet's atmosphere. The port's officials weren't too thrilled with any of them at the moment.

"I'll be fine, MOMO," Shion offered in as soothing a voice as possible, she didn't want MOMO to keep worrying about her. She didn't quite believe herself though, neither did KOS- MOS for that matter. The android had kept a steadying hand on her back while they had disembarked from the Elsa and even now was keeping a close eye on her. Shion was rather thankful for that. She was still quite wobbly and her head still felt like it was full of clouds.

MOMO gave her a skeptical look before turning a pleading one on Ziggy, "Maybe we should go with her to make sure."

"I'm sorry, MOMO, but Representative Helmer is expecting us," the cyborg stated stoically, seemingly unfazed by her puppy-dog eyes. There was, however, a barely visible tick under his left eye which Jr. found highly amusing.

"All right," MOMO murmured dejectedly before whirling around and throwing herself into Shion's arms.

KOS-MOS's hand instantly returned to steadying Shion, which she was very grateful for, otherwise she probably would have fallen over. "Don't worry, MOMO. I'm just going to drop KOS-MOS off at the Second R&D Division and then I'll head... _home_ to rest." Shion said comfortingly as she hugged the little Realian back. She wished she could go with them, but there really was no reason for her or KOS-MOS's presence.

"Okay." MOMO frowned, holding back apparent tears and doing a rather good job of it. "We'll see each other again, right?"

"Of course." Shion gave her another squeeze before stepping back. "We'll all see each other again."

"Undoubtedly." Ziggy nodded at them in farewell, then placed a guiding hand on MOMO's shoulder and began to lead her away.

"Yeah Shion, you should drop by the Foundation whenever. Gaignun could always use another pretty woman to distract him," Jr. smirked cheekily, ducking under Shion's good-natured swat to give her a quick hug before following off after Ziggy and MOMO.

"Well, I guess we should get going too then." Shion muttered wistfully.

"Allen should have acquired transportation for us by now," KOS-MOS said in her typical monotone, still keeping a steady hand on Shion's back as she began to walk towards the east end of the terminal.

* * *

"Rubedo."

Jr. froze at the utterance of his _name_. _Who?_ Looking around wildly for the speaker, he spotted a rather familiar looking orange-haired Realian off to the side. "Canaan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up. The recent events have left a lot of people rattled," Canaan explained simply as he gave the group a once over. There was someone missing... "Is chaos not with you? I had heard he was."

"chaos?" Jr. blinked blankly for moment, then looked around again this time in abject confusion. He had completely forgotten about chaos. How the hell had that happened? "He stayed back on the Elsa... I think."

"You think?" Canaan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think. Don't ask, I'm not really sure what's going on either." Jr. shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him, forgetting a friend like that?

"Well, at any rate, I'm supposed to escort you, the 100-Series Observational Prototype and Ziggurat 8 to the government building." Canaan glanced at each of them in turn as he spoke their designation.

"Her _name_ is MOMO," Jr. grumbled in annoyance, and then blushed slightly when she beamed at him in gratitude.

"MOMO it is then," Canaan agreed amiably before ushering them towards a Staff Only exit. The sooner this little job was over with the sooner he could get around to finding chaos. Some odd feeling told him that something wasn't quite right with his old friend.

Jr. grimaced at the door they were being led to, "Please don't tell me you brought the Asher."

"All right, I won't." Canaan almost felt like smirking at Rubedo's audible groan. Almost, he didn't really experience emotions, after all, and amusement was an emotion at its core.

"Goddamnit, fucking sleep spell," Jr. muttered acidly under his breath.

* * *

"Delayed?" Shion blinked owlishly at the Second R&D chief. "What do you mean delayed?"

"I'm sorry, Chief Uzuki. I thought you had already been informed," the man spread his hands apologetically. "Everything is more than ready to install KOS-MOS's new weapon systems, but we've been told to delay the procedure for an undefined amount of time."

"But why?" Admittedly, Shion hadn't wanted to turn KOS-MOS over to anyone for any reason, but this just didn't make sense. Second R&D had been developing new weapons for KOS-MOS for quite awhile now, it made no sense to delay installation even further.

"I wish I knew the answer to that," the chief answered rather unhappily. His entire division was in a nigh uproar over the affair, but there was nothing to be done. "All that I know is that she is to remain in your care, Chief Uzuki, for the time being. The orders appear to have come down from very high up, so I imagine they won't be changed anytime soon."

"I see, how strange," Shion murmured distractedly. It had taken her tooth and nail to get her director to agree to leave KOS-MOS in her care, and that was just through the U-TIC ordeal. Why would someone give an order like this _now_ of all times? Shaking her head, Shion bowed apologetically to the Second R&D chief, "I'm really sorry about this. I have no idea what's going on." There really was no point dwelling on it since she didn't have clue one as to what was happening. Best to just wait it out and see.

"It's quite all right, Chief Uzuki, it isn't your fault. Some idiot is just throwing their weight around over our heads." He bowed in return and then made a shooing motion with his hands. "You should probably go rest, I hear you've been through quite a lot lately."

"Yes, you could say that," Shion laughed weakly, and bowed once more to the chief just to make sure she really did look apologetic, "I do think I'll take your recommendation though, I'm feeling rather exhausted."

Turning at his nod of farewell, Shion smiled up at the android who had been silent for the entire exchange even though it had been about her. "Say KOS-MOS would you like to see my home... and protect me from Jin?" she added as an afterthought.

"I will always protect you, Shion, but yes, that would be fine."

* * *

_And when you look for a long time into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you._  
- Beyond Good and Evil by Friedrich Nietzsche


	4. the shadows keep on changing

**Thy Will Be Done  
Chapter 4: the shadows keep on changing**

* * *

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with Namco, Monolith, et al. No profit, blahblahblah.

Notes: Take a sharp turn right after Episode 1, head straight into Alternate Universe/Timeline territory, add in a few speculative theories, shake well.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but even someone with special priority clearance, such as yourself, won't be able to get in to see the CEO for the foreseeable future," the Vector secretary, a government issue Realian, bowed her head in apology. "If you'd like, I can add you to the head of the waiting list to inform you of when he is available."

"No no, that's quite all right. Thank you for your trouble." chaos kept a pleasantly fake smile plastered on his face until he signed off of the U.M.N., at which point it turned into a frustrated scowl. He wasn't going to be able to do anything while he was still on the Elsa or Second Miltia. He was going to have to find a way onto the Dammerung without _certain_ individuals discovering it, not an easy task.

On the other hand, his security clearance code had gotten him much farther into Vector's communications than he'd thought it would. Of course, the fact that it hadn't been revoked in all this time was rather shocking.

_Old friend, you still consider me as such even though I did not? Why?_ His guilty projection was only met with continuing silence. For all that Wilhelm had left certain avenues open, unbeknownst to chaos, his old friend certainly seemed quite content to ignore any and all of his entreaties for the time being.

_You can't ignore me forever. You're going to have to talk to me sometime._

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think he has to _do_ anything."

chaos smirked humorlessly as a forbidding black draped figure coalesced out of thin air behind him. He had been sensing a rather familiar, oppressive presence on the Elsa for awhile now. Though, he hadn't quite expected the Black Testament to actually come out and converse with him. "I was starting to wonder just how long you were going to stalk me."

"My apologies," Voyager said, sounding anything but apologetic, "I was simply attempting to sate some of my curiosity."

"And did you?" chaos asked as he turned and leaned back against the U.M.N. console, crossing his arms in casual defense. He knew that the Testaments were forbidden to seriously harm him or any of his brethren, but he couldn't bring himself to trust _this one_ to follow the rules. chaos knew him too well.

"Alas, yes," Voyager answered, amusement coloring his tone as he gave chaos an unsettling smile, "Much to my disappointment. You Fallen are a rather sad bunch."

"Really? That's interesting of you to say considering your own experience," chaos cocked an eyebrow in mock interest. There were many, many other things he could say to that. Unfortunately, as intriguing as the prospect of getting into a verbal sparring match with the Black Testament might be, he simply didn't have the time to indulge.

Voyager shrugged dismissively, "Even I make mistakes. I have since rectified the error of my ways."

"I'm sure U-DO will be crushed to learn that he has lost his most fervent disciple," chaos countered cuttingly, unable to resist at least that.

"U-DO was not a god. He does not deserve my service," Voyager scoffed.

chaos' eyes widened in shock as something clicked in his mind. In light of that revelation, Voyager's devotion now made a sick sort of sense. "_He_ isn't a god either."

"It may not seem so to you and yours," Voyager grinned predatorily, his teeth flashing in the bright light from the U.M.N. console, "But he is more of one than any of you will ever be. And to all of the little human sheep, he might as well be God since the rest of _you_ all fall so short."

* * *

"You know Canaan, sometimes I really hate you," Jr. grumbled as he shook his head, attempting to shake off the remains of the Ether lingering in it. He hated that fucking sleep spell so very much. The fact that MOMO had watched over him the entirety of his enforced slumber really wasn't much comfort in the long run. Damned E.S.

"Really Rubedo, my job was to get you here alive and intact," Canaan stated in his typical monotone, "Using the E.S. Asher was the most logical choice. Your discomfort really wasn't a factor."

"Yep, I hate you," Jr. growled as he stalked out of the elevator. Once they had arrived, and he had been awakened, Jr. had been snarly. He had groused through the security checkpoint from the Asher's little special hangar. He had groused through the entry hallways. And he had groused through the entire elevator ride up to the floor Helmer's office was on. Maybe, just maybe, he was acting like a spoiled brat, but he was entitled. And really, it's not like Canaan took any of his bitching to heart. In fact, if he didn't know better, it almost seemed like the Realian was enjoying it.

"Here we are," Canaan stopped at a nondescript door, gave a short knock and then waved them all through when it swished open, "I'd join you, but I have something else I need to do."

Jr. looked up at Canaan with a serious expression, his irritation disappearing in an instant. "Make sure he's okay when you find him. I can't put my finger on it yet, but something just isn't right."

"I know and I will," Canaan nodded his understanding. Of course, Rubedo would know what he was up to. Turning his attention to MOMO and Ziggy, who had been conspicuously quiet throughout Jr.'s tirade, he nodded in farewell. "Good luck, and don't let Rubedo drive Representative Helmer crazy. It just wouldn't do."

MOMO laughed weakly as she trailed after Jr. into the office, Ziggy a strong, yet silent presence at her back. That... had been an interesting experience. Jr. and Canaan must have had quite a history to be comfortable enough around each other to be so amusingly petty in their interaction.

But one thing didn't make sense. "Jr., why does Canaan call you Rubedo? I thought you didn't like it," MOMO asked hesitantly.

"I don't," Jr. frowned, a shadow falling across his eyes at the touch of old, painful memories. "But I gave up trying to get him to stop calling me by it a long time ago. Canaan is nothing if not impossibly stubborn."

"Well, if it isn't Gaignun Kukai Jr.," Representative Helmer said cheerfully in greeting as he rose and walked out from behind his desk.

"Oh please don't start with me," Jr. groaned, earning himself a hearty laugh from the older man. "I've had an awful day."

"So I've heard," Helmer gave Jr. a conciliatory pat on the shoulder before turning his attention to the others. "So this must be MOMO and Ziggurat 8."

"Please call him Ziggy," MOMO burst out, then blushed in embarrassment at her own audacity. How could she be so rude?

"Ah, certainly," Helmer smiled down at the girl, shaking his head at Ziggy's unnecessary look of apology. He of all people understood the type of bonds and relationships that could form under extreme circumstance, and this group had just been through some of the worst.

Kneeling down so he could look MOMO directly in the eye, Helmer spoke gently, "I really must apologize for the hardships you've been through. I'm afraid U-TIC caught us with our pants down."

"You mean, they caught the Federation with their pants down," Jr. grumbled halfheartedly as he crossed his arms.

"We all bear some of the blame in one form or another," Helmer frowned sourly as he rose back to his full height. "And I'm afraid it is not over yet."

"So I'd heard," Jr. muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" MOMO asked in confusion.

"Events have changed greatly, but I'll let Dr. Mizrahi fill you in," Helmer explained, leaning against the front of his desk as he activated a secure U.M.N. channel. A virtual screen popped up behind him showing the face of Juli Mizrahi.

"Mommy!" MOMO cried happily, her face lighting up with joy. Jr. hung his head at her reaction. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"MOMO," Juli hesitated, her features schooled into absolute blankness. "I'm glad to see that you are all right."

If it was possible, MOMO beamed even more at her _mother's_ words. "When am I going to see you again?"

"I'm afraid that is an uncertainty at this point," Juli stated plainly. As if a switch had been clicked, MOMO's mood plummeted in disappointment. "Unfortunately, the U.M.N. scan of MOMO's subconscious has been postponed indefinitely."

"Why is that?" Ziggy asked as he stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on MOMO's shoulder.

"The need has altered," Juli said slowly, as if trying to choose her words carefully. "The U.M.N. nodes around Old Miltia reconnected with the network on their own shortly after Proto Merkabah broke up in Second Miltia's atmosphere."

"What?" Jr. shouted in surprised, Mary and Shelley hadn't mentioned _that_. "How is that possible?"

"It's an emergency feature," Juli explained, "It only activates in the most extreme of circumstances."

"And that would be?"

Juli grimaced slightly, breaking her obvious detachment. "It's the Abyss. The checks to activate the emergency protocols were tripped when the nodes observed that the twin black holes were getting exponentially larger. At the rate they seem to be going, they'll shortly swallow the entire solar system for Old Miltia, and it does not appear as if they'll stop after that."

* * *

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
_- Alone by Edgar Allen Poe


	5. bitterness trickles through

**Thy Will Be Done  
Chapter 5: bitterness trickles through**

* * *

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with Namco, Monolith, et al. No profit, blahblahblah.

Notes: Take a sharp turn right after Episode 1, head straight into Alternate Universe/Timeline territory, add in a few speculative theories, shake well.

* * *

"Shion?"

"Huh, what?" Shion jerked her head up, the query startling her from some unpleasant ruminations. She had made it through the city fine, though she was starting to tire out quite a bit. However, once they had reached the Uzuki property she couldn't seem to make herself take those last few steps. As long as she didn't enter the household she wouldn't have to deal, but that was a silly fantasy, ridiculous even. She would always have to deal with Jin. He would never let her be.

"Is this not where you wished to be?" KOS-MOS asked, refraining from commenting on the fact that they had been standing in front of the Japanese style residence for several minutes while Shion has stared morosely down at her feet. Shion's actions were curious, but it would be best to inquire about them at a later date.

"No actually, it's not," Shion laughed bitterly, "But it's where I have to go anyway, might as well get it over with." Squaring her shoulders for god knows what Jin would throw her way, Shion took that first step into the yard and headed towards the house, KOS-MOS trailing after her.

Jin had this amazing way about him, of getting on her last nerve; thus, it wasn't too farfetched to say she was expecting him to have done _something_ that would irritate her to no end. Of course, the reality of the massive amount of bookshelves literally overflowing with dusty, old books in what should have been a clean and sanitized clinic definitely had her coming up short.

"Oh my god," Shion mumbled in shock as she just stood there and stared at all the books, "It's only been two years. Two years! How in the world did he manage to get all of this?" She stopped short again as a thought occurred to her, "If he mortgaged the house I'll kill him."

KOS-MOS watched, with what her OS registered as bemusement, as Shion began to rant about her 'worthless brother' under her breath while a vaguely familiar looking man rounded the corner of one of the many bookshelves. He was certainly taller than Shion, with black hair instead of brown, and the complexion of his skin was even darker, but his eyes, his eyes were exactly the same shade of green. This could only be Jin Uzuki, Shion's older brother.

"Well, this is a surprise." Shion froze solid when she heard that well known voice, calm as usual, Jin rarely raised his voice, but infuriating to her nonetheless. "And here I thought I was going to have to resort to kidnapping to ever see my foolish little sister return home again."

"Foolish! I'm foolish?" Shion sputtered, barely managing not to blow up at him as she waved her hands at all of the bookshelves, "What do you call this?"

"Hmm," Jin looked around with mild disinterest before turning his attention back to her, "Obviously, it's a bookstore."

"A bookstore," Shion growled as she poked her brother in the chest none too gently, "A bookstore you say? And what happened to the clinic that used to be _right here_?"

"Oh that?" Jin smiled, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his kimono, "Well, you know how it goes. There really isn't much business for natural healing in this day and age. Most everybody would rather have the immediate fix of nanosurgery."

"Oh yes, I know exactly how it is," Shion snarled, visibly shaking as she fought to resist the urge to slug her brother, "You can't stick with _any_ profession for longer than six months, but now you've found a way at pretending to be responsible while having the perfect excuse for junking up the house with more of your stupid books!"

"Now Shion, what have I always told you about my affairs?" Jin asked, slight amusement starting to show in his expression.

"I wouldn't bother with it if these stupid ideas of yours didn't keep impinging on me!" Shion yelled as her irritation at him reached its breaking point. "But no! You just go on your merry way, never thinking about how what you do impacts upon me! And-," she stuttered as she began to sway, "I don't-," reaching out hastily, she braced herself against one of the shelves before she ended up falling face first onto the floor, "Believe this."

"Shion, what's wrong?" Jin's amusement faded quickly into concern. He hesitantly stretched out a hand to steady her, but stopped when KOS-MOS swiftly placed her own on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm," Shion sighed wearily as she pushed herself away from the shelves and the both of them, "I'm going to go lie down." Jin and KOS-MOS shared a long, question-filled look as she walked off.

. . .

The Uzuki residence truly was a Japanese home, constructed of real wood and paper and spread out in a tranquil pattern. It spoke of wealth, but muted in light of the history behind Second Miltia. Most would never dream of asking pointed questions of the oddball Uzuki children, especially considering their origin from Miltia. KOS-MOS did not have to ask, her databanks stored a massive amount of information, more than enough to answer certain questions. And for the rest, the records that weren't supposed to exist, well, her status granted her far more knowledge than anyone could ever guess in that regard.

Shion's bedroom was sparse, only decorated in the minimal sense, not unlike her room on the Dammerung. Keeping with the Japanese style of the house, she had a futon instead of a bed, and huddled under the futon's blankets was the person KOS-MOS had been searching for.

"Shion," KOS-MOS murmured softly as she quietly closed the sliding doors behind her. She had been curt with Jin, only explaining her identity in the briefest sense before going off in search of her charge. Perhaps a more conscientious approach would have served better, but she saw no need for it. Shion was her main concern and responsibility at this point in time. That was all there was to it.

Speaking of which, Shion neither stirred at her call or at her approach. Sleeping then, KOS-MOS thought as she crouched down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Shion's face, half-hidden beneath the covers. The day's events had fatigued her _mother_ more than she had originally surmised. Or perhaps it was the many stressful events of the past week that were finally catching up with the woman. If that were the case, it would be best to recalculate her responses to Shion for the time being. That way she could minimize the impact of any further stress that her presence may create.

Mumbling something incoherent, even to KOS-MOS's sensors, Shion curled herself up further under the blankets. KOS-MOS reached out again, lightly touching her fingers to Shion's forehead in what the android considered a comforting manner. She was not expecting reality to fade into total darkness upon contact.

It was cold, like she would expect in a tomb, Shion mused. Cold, cold and dark. The surface she kneeled upon was colder still, ice to the touch, metal, most likely. And black, everything was black. She could not see the walls or the ceiling in this vast place, but she imagined that they were as black as the floor. The illumination cast from the silver -_silver?_- Zohar behind her was too weak to reach so far.

"Shion?" She peered over her shoulder as KOS-MOS materialized out the ether to her left. "What has... happened?" The android -_No, that's not right. She's something more than that._- jerked her head around, staring at the Zohar for a long moment before turning her extremely confused attention to the rest of this... place.

"It's a dream, I think," Shion answered hazily as she turned her gaze back to the beckoning darkness before her. "I heard them, they were calling me."

"Who are they?" KOS-MOS queried, but two girlish giggles wafted out from the darkness and provided something of an explanation long before Shion could have supplied one.

A long moment passed, and then two little girls, Realians, emerged from the dark, swooping down on Shion and smothering her in hugs. Cecilia and Catherine, the forbidden parts of KOS-MOS's databanks provided. Two names for two girls who, as far as the Federation and most others were concerned, did not exist and never had.

Cecily and Cathe, Febronia's younger sisters, who were, for all intents and purposes, supposed to be imprisoned on Old Miltia. And yet, here they were, showering Shion with a veritable deluge of affection.

"Shion!" "Shion!" They chorused together, drawing back now and again, only to dart forward and give her another hug in their excitement. "We're sorry." "We're sorry." "We were supposed to come play with you tomorrow."

"What?" Shion managed to get out in between one embrace and the next. Her thoughts were a complete whirlwind, never staying put long enough for her to make any sense of what was happening.

"But tomorrow never came." They stepped back from her, their hands lingering in her hair, petting the brown, silky strands. "And now, the tomorrows have all run out."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Shion asked hesitantly, forcibly placing her thoughts into some semblance of order. This was important, she knew this somehow.

"Mercy came and visited us." They withdrew from her completely now, walking backwards a few steps into the darkness they had come from. "And now we have to go." "Feb is waiting." "But we couldn't go without saying goodbye." "To little sister Shion."

"Wait," Shion called out, scooting forward on her hands as they turned from her and began to walk away. "Don't go."

"Goodbye, Shion." "We love you."

"Wait!" Shion stretched a hand towards them, helplessly. Unheeding of her cry, the girls reached up and took the pale hands of a dark, feminine figure, a stranger who appeared between them in the space of an eye blink. The long, frost white hair of the figure feathered over them, and then, they were gone.

Gone.

"What- Why are- What is going on?" Stumbling over her words and her thoughts, Shion dragged herself to her feet and took a single step towards the _being_ before her. The woman, if she could be called that, had her back turned towards them, but Shion knew, somehow, that this wasn't a person, or a Realian, or something she could even define, no matter what it looked like.

The _woman's_ head cocked to the side, her pale hair cascading over a black clad shoulder. -_Was she wearing black armor?_- "All those who follow in my wake know only grief."

"What?" Shion whispered, fear blossoming deep within her at the sound of that voice, cold, so cold. She knew who, _what_ this was. -_Didn't she?_- She had heard it before -_when?_-, soft and so distant, comfortingly distant, behind the pulse of something -_Why couldn't she remember?_-, the Zohar?

"Find another path."

* * *

Time Index Unknown

Streams of ships ascended from the tiny blue planet, fleeing in the face of the strange, unchecked energy that was engulfing it, phasing it away from reality bit by bit. It had become a familiar sight in the past thousand years or so, and one Yeshua was sorely growing tired of witnessing.

They were responsible for what was happening, of course, and if the humans knew of their machinations they would surely turn upon them. But they never would, it wasn't for them to know. And so they drifted along with the fleeing dredges of human civilization, their small colony ship one among many, though far more advanced than any of the humans would guess. Science was a useful tool, if a damning one.

"That is that, I suppose," Wilhelm commented as he walked up to stand beside Yeshua and watch the evacuation. The planet wouldn't last for much longer, even now it was fading in and out, translucent even when it was solid. Still, it was an improvement from the last time. The Gnosis hadn't made an impromptu appearance. In fact, he was almost certain that they had isolated the specific phenomena necessary for their summoning. That knowledge would prove quite useful later on when Abel's Ark would again be needed to play its part.

The humans would be no problem, they would find another planet to make into their new cradle of civilization and move on, ever onwards. They were remarkably flexible in the face of what would appear to be insurmountable tragedy to their species. They would 'bounce back', as the saying went, with their typical ease.

"That it is," Yeshua murmured, looking away in thinly veiled shame. He would have to tell Wilhelm of his plans soon, he couldn't keep putting it off. He didn't want to, but he couldn't keep on acting as if events didn't bother him. He couldn't... stay, it would end up destroying him. "There is something I wanted to discuss with you," he trailed off at the end, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"You're leaving," Wilhelm stated matter-of-factly as he stepped forward, placing his hand against the glass as he watched the planet fade from view, leaving nothing in its wake. Only the stars remained, tiny, glimmering flames in an empty and vast cosmos.

"Yes," Yeshua hung his head, ashamed that he had been so obvious about his discontent that it would register to Wilhelm. Then again, his old friend had always been the one who would notice the tiniest of details, one of the factors that made him such a perfect candidate for the job at hand. "Tomorrow, I think."

"Ah," Wilhelm closed his eyes to the darkness without, as if savoring the moment, before turning his attention fully to Yeshua. "I'm actually quite surprised that you remained so long. The others never seem to be able to stand to be in my presence for any extended length of time."

"You're my best friend, my oldest companion, I had to try," Yeshua sighed, unable to look up. Wilhelm would never accuse him of being weak, but his own guilt drove that point home well enough on its own.

"And yet, you will still leave," Wilhelm said simply, reaching out and tilting Yeshua's chin up until their eyes met. His own widened a fraction in surprise as a tear traced its way down Yeshua's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Yeshua jerked away from his touch, fleeing in light of the emotions that threatened to bring him to his knees.

"Of course you are," Wilhelm whispered as the door closed behind his lost friend. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, salt water coating the tips of both, as he turned his eyes back to studying the emptiness of space.

. . .

Present Day

chaos flinched as memories long buried rose to the forefront of his mind. Nothing seemed to phase Wilhelm, ever. It was simply the way he was, the way he had always been. It was why his old friend had never fallen victim to the curse of this reality, much unlike himself. But that begged the question, if he was the same as he had always been then how could he possibly attract the attention of _that_?

If Wilhelm had changed somehow, then why had he not sensed it? Why hadn't any of them? Even Nephilim didn't know what was going on. And why did he have this sinking sensation that one way or another it was all his fault?

_Because it is_, chaos flinched again at that little voice of conscience and shoved it, and the guilt attached to it, back behind a little locked door in his mind. If he allowed himself to wallow he'd never be able to get anything done and it was his responsibility to fix _this_, whatever this was. Wilhelm would always be his responsibility.

Thus, it ultimately all fell back to one thing, he'd have to go directly to the source. That was going to be excessively difficult, especially in light of his run in with Voyager. The Black Testament would most likely be keeping an eye out for any activity from him in concerns to his _god_. _That_ complicated matters far too much for his liking.

And in that vein, how was he going to get onboard the Dammerung without attracting the attention of any of the Testaments? He wouldn't be able to use his powers, they'd _notice_ that, which left him with more mundane modes of transportation. If he used a charter flight to the Vector colony ship, that would most likely set off red flags all over the place. Smuggling, then? Talk about difficult.

"chaos?"

chaos whipped his head up, the call startling him more than it should have. He should know better than to lose himself so far in his thoughts that he lost focus on the here and now. "Canaan?" He blinked in confusion as the orange-haired Realian peered down at him with his typical blank expression. chaos had ended up huddled down in the corner where the U.M.N. and the wall met after Voyager had taken his leave, he probably looked very... odd.

"Yes," Canaan said simply as he offered his hand, which chaos gladly accepted as he climbed to his feet. A quick scan of his memories indicated that he had never seen chaos in such a strange position before, especially with such a forlorn expression on his face. He could almost say that his friend appeared as if he were lost. Interesting.

"What are you doing here?" chaos asked curiously as he brushed himself off. The floor around the U.M.N. terminal was starting to get a little dusty. He should let the droids know about it later so they could clean it up.

"Looking for you," Canaan answered blandly as chaos tilted his head to the side in surprise, "You were not with the others and Rubedo had no idea where you were. In fact, he seemed somewhat alarmed that you were not present."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," chaos smiled gently. He hadn't meant to cause another odd occurrence concerning himself, but _this_ couldn't wait for the proper time when he could more easily avoid raising suspicions. "Something important, for me anyway, has come up and I needed to deal with it."

"Events have a way of falling in a convenient manner around you," Canaan stated plainly, crossing his arms as he continued, "When something 'comes up' for you you have a tendency to vanish and yet your friends never seem to be concerned about this unless it's brought to their immediate attention. None of them are callous, chaos."

"You're far more perceptive than you let on," chaos laughed weakly as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck self-consciously. "But I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"No, I don't think it is. There is no such thing as coincidence where you are concerned," Canaan rebuffed, the corners of his lips turning down in what appeared to be the beginnings of a scowl. "Something is bothering you greatly for this to happen. So what is wrong?"

"Everything," chaos sighed morosely and hung his head.

* * *

He had not been summoned. Kevin knew this. And if recent unsettling events were not so urgent, he wouldn't dream of bothering Master Wilhelm. However, whatever it was that was happening to the Abyss was too severe to just leave it alone. The black holes had already swallowed up Old Miltia and even now were starting to expand beyond the boundaries of the Miltian solar system. Something _had_ to be done.

Steeling himself for what could possibly turn into an unpleasant confrontation, Kevin materialized into his master's office and bowed, "Master Wilhelm-"

"He's not here."

Kevin jerked up in surprise, but stilled instantly when he got a good look at the speaker standing behind his master's desk. The Black Testament was quite a mystery to him. The man never deigned to speak with Kevin unless it was absolutely necessary, but perhaps that could be attributed to the fact that he was the oldest of them and had been serving Master Wilhelm on his own for quite awhile before Kevin had come along. Still, his devotion to their master seemed a little fanatical at times.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked, keeping the suspicion out of his tone as much as he possibly could as he walked over towards the desk.

"Waiting," Voyager smirked condescendingly before turning his attention back to the Compass of Order, "And watching."

"What-" Kevin stopped short upon getting a good look at the device. Taking his mask off, he leaned forward so he could get a better view. "What is it doing?" The compass was completely still, the only indictation that it wasn't broken was a steady pulse of light at the center.

"It is waiting as well," Voyager explained, stepping a little to the side to avoid any contact with Kevin, "There is no need for concern, this has happened before. For events to continue in their proper course, the master must make a decision. It is simply waiting for him to do so."

"What sort of decision?"

"I would imagine," Voyager began, extreme unconcern very evident in his voice, "That with the events concerning the Abyss, his decision would be on the state of the continued survival of this galaxy. Specifically, whether it is worth the effort to salvage it or not."

* * *

_God be between you and harm in all the empty places you walk._ - a blessing of the Eighteenth Egyptian Dynasty


	6. this heart's not my possession

**Thy Will Be Done  
Chapter 6: this heart's not my possession**

* * *

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with Namco, Monolith, et al. No profit, blahblahblah.

Notes: Take a sharp turn right after Episode 1, head straight into Alternate Universe/Timeline territory, add in a few speculative theories, shake well.

* * *

Laughter, the constant, _eternal_ companion to pain, wended its way through his head, sneaking down his spine and slithering up his arm to come oozing out his fingertips, infecting his tongue as he rested his chin against his hand. Oh yes! That laughter! It echoed in his ears -_too loud, too harsh_- and clawed and rent _his_ reality to jagged strips. A beautiful sound. An ugly sound. _So horrible. So glorious. So... empty._

And the answer the universe, _at last_, had supplied to the unknown that the laughter and pain always, always hinted at but never unveiled? Darkness unending, black on black and all the light to life fading away bit by bit.

_Beauty in entropy._

"Suppose truth is a woman, what then?" A question Albedo offered, sacrificed to the dark. The fading white, the fading red, to a one and then none they would fall, then all would be black, unending. Ah, but the pride Nigredo must feel. "Wouldn't there be good reason to suspect that all philosophers, in so far as they were dogmatists, had a poor understanding of women?"

He chuckled then, high and piercing and painful, as it rightly should be, "That the habitual dreadful seriousness and awkward pushiness with which they approached truth were clumsy and inappropriate ways to win over a woman?"

"Yes! And what a woman she is!" Albedo crowed as he shot out of his seat, dangerously teetering over Simeon's control. It seemed as if he would take a header at any given moment and wouldn't care in the least. Throwing his arms out wide, Albedo danced a little jig, contorting this way and that to keep from damaging his beloved E.S. Tears of mirth glittered in his eyes when he finally stopped and returned his gaze to the vast, expanding darkness of the Abyss. "The wonders mine eyes doth behold!"

"Alas," Albedo flopped back down in the pilot's chair, his joy deflating with a nigh physical sense in the space of a few seconds, "I do not think she will allow herself to be won over."

"The tragedy I must endure," he cried brokenly as he reached out and grasped helplessly at empty air, "My Queen! My Mother! I give thee all myself, and, to show my devotion to thee, I consecrate to thee my eyes, my ears, my mouth, my heart, my entire self."

"But she will not hear me. No no, not an unworthy such as I," Albedo singsonged, a manic smile etching its way back across his lips. "Our lady of mercy, nay, _ma dame de la mort_, only to the Fallen, forsaken gods and angels alike, will she turn her ear."

"Tsk tsk," he murmured as he commanded Simeon to withdraw further away from the Abyss. It wouldn't do to get sucked in. Oh no, for one who still bore mortal follies such as he, it would only be a false peace, a temporary end. Ma dame de la mort would not deign to gift him with such grand desires.

_Desires..._

"Hmm," Albedo giggled as he dug his nails deep into his cheek and slowly raked them down, "I wonder, which of them drew your precious attention? An angel? A god? Which of them fell so far that they could fall no more except into your final embrace? An interesting question."

"I wonder if that particular truth will allow herself to be won over," Albedo said silkily as he ripped his nails out of his skin, flinging blood across the cockpit. "Perhaps I could even convince her onto the dance floor. Wouldn't that be fun?"

The laughter came again then as he absently eyed the blood still dripping off of his fingertips. Red and red and red on white, oh yes, he still had _that_ to deal with. Mustn't tarry too long... but beauty, ah, how he wished to taste the beauty before him.

_If only._

"Such a pity, you can't be mine," Albedo whispered, hollow regret threading paper-thin in his voice as he reached forward with his blood-stained hand and drew a cross in the air, "Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum."

_As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end._

* * *

Smooth. Rough. Cracked. Hard. Soft. Silk. Paper. Leather. Wood. New. Old. Moth-eaten. Dust-ridden. KOS-MOS cataloged each and every sensation from her fingertips as she ran her hand along an overfilled shelf of books. It was a repetitive task, perhaps she could even classify it as soothing. She had gone over every process and sub-process within her operating system after she had been _released_ from that dream, but they had all checked out clear. According to her system log, nothing had happened. For eight minutes and twenty-four seconds KOS-MOS had simply sat rigidly at Shion's bedside while monitoring her body temperature.

Her experience in that dream _had_ occurred, but it refused to be written to her memory. It lingered only in her temporary processes, jumping from circuit to circuit as one process ended and another began. The next time she underwent a system shutdown -_ sleep_- it would most likely vanish into nothing, and then she would have no recollection of it at all.

That... unsettled her. Yes, unsettled seemed to be the proper word to describe it. She did not feel human emotions but sometimes her thoughts mirrored them and when that happened she could pretend, and maybe in the pretense she could make Shion happy someday. She could pretend that she felt unsettled, nervous, and perhaps a little frightened by what had happened. She couldn't protect Shion from something like that dream, and if she couldn't protect Shion, and thus fulfill her duty, then what purpose did her existence serve?

She had fled Shion's bedroom, pretending to be hounded by her pretend doubts as she hid herself behind the bookshelves of Jin Uzuki's "bookstore". It was just a pretense, an exercise in appearing to be more human, nothing more. Pretending to pretend didn't make what had happened any less of a reality though. No... no, it did not.

"Hello again."

KOS-MOS, startled out of her thoughts, glanced to the side. Jin peered around the corner of the bookshelf at her, a kind, if mildly curious, expression on his face. Strange, why hadn't her sensors detected his approach? A quick scan of her system produced no indications of malfunction; yet she had not sensed his presence until he had spoken. That was disturbing. Perhaps it was time she underwent a full diagnostic... but for that she would have to _sleep_.

"Are you all right?"

KOS-MOS blinked, that was unexpected. Had she been giving the impression that something was amiss? Interesting. "I am operating within normal parameters."

"I suppose that is something of a yes," Jin chuckled as he stepped further into the aisle. "Is Shion still resting?"

KOS-MOS kept her face blank as she activated the majority of her dormant sensors just to _make sure_. It was unnecessary, she would have known the instant there had been any change in Shion's immediate condition. She was always attuned to Shion's state of being. Still, KOS-MOS checked anyway, just to be sure. "Yes."

"I see," Jin said softly as he reached up and gripped his shoulder. A nervous gesture, KOS-MOS noted. Why was he nervous? Nodding to himself as if he had decided upon something, Jin smiled, "Would you care for a game of _Go_ to pass the time?"

"I do not believe I have played _Go_. However, I do have the instructions for play as well as several tournaments recorded in my database," KOS-MOS tilted her head slightly in curiosity. He had an ulterior motive to his offer, of this she had no doubt. The most likely being to _fish_ for information concerning Shion. Asides from that, and perhaps because of it, the interaction might prove to be a worthwhile endeavor. "Yes, I believe I would."

"Splendid," Jin smiled brightly as he led the way back towards the household. KOS-MOS wondered briefly at his unconcerned air. Odd. How would he know if any customers arrived? Or was he depending on her ability to detect their arrival? Just how much information did he have concerning her?

* * *

The muted sniffling was the first indication that Jr. had finally found MOMO. Geez, he really needed to have a stern lecture with her about running off. Not that he could blame her, the _discussion_ about the Abyss and what they could do about it, which ultimately was _nothing_, had stretched out, hour after hour after hour of the same old crap. That was Gaignun's job, not his, damnit! And throughout it all, Juli Mizrahi had very obviously been avoiding _any_ possible interaction with MOMO. Which led to his having to search around for her because, of course, she would run off... again. Yes, a stern lecture would most definitely be in order. Later.

Jr. sighed soundlessly, steeling himself for what was to come, and made his way into Helmer's little private, enclosed garden. He should have known, she always found the flowers and greenery without fail. Why would this time be any different?

MOMO blended in quite well with the blooming cherry tree she was huddled under, but the sniffling gave her location away. She was trying not to cry, and succeeding somewhat. Probably trying to put on a brave front, Jr. surmised. She hadn't noticed his presence yet, but she would soon, 'observational' wasn't just a word tacked on to her designation to make it look pretentious, after all.

The sniffling ended abruptly, but MOMO kept her head down, her face hidden in shadows. "Hello Jr."

Jr. winced, she sounded utterly despondent and there really wasn't much he could do about it. The only thing he knew of that might improve the situation was to talk to Juli Mizrahi directly himself, but that would have to be done in person. That was truly an impossible feat at the moment. So he was left with just trying to talk MOMO out of her funk, here's hoping. "Hey MOMO."

"So," MOMO began as she started twiddling her thumbs, "Is the meeting over with?"

"Sort of," Jr. answered hesitantly as he plopped down next to her, "your mother wanted to speak with Ziggy about something, so he stayed behind while I came looking for you."

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess," MOMO murmured softly, sounding as if she really didn't care one way or the other. "Jr., why do you think mommy doesn't want to see me?"

Jr. grimaced. She _would_ ask that. He could lie... but she deserved better than that. He might as well be honest, the truth would hurt but at least she would know. "Actually, I think that's your father's fault more than anything else."

"What?" MOMO's head whipped up to stare at him in shock. "What does daddy have to do with it?"

"MOMO, you know that you look a lot like Sakura Mizrahi, don't you?" Jr. asked gently. This was going to hurt, maybe him more than her. His memories were like little jagged pieces of glass, they always made him bleed.

"Oh yes," MOMO nodded, smiling just a little bit, "My hair color and eye color are different, of course, but we were supposed to look exactly alike. And daddy gave me everything he could, every little scrap of data he could come up with about Sakura."

"Right, and that's the problem," Jr. mentally sighed as her face fell, "He made you that way without taking your mother's feelings into consideration. Your father tried to make you in your sister's image. Unfortunately, on the surface he did a pretty good job. And considering the fact that Sakura's death nearly killed her, it's no surprise that your mother is still having a hard time reconciling that knowledge with the fact that you aren't your sister."

"I... see," MOMO whispered brokenly, her eyes glimmering dangerously with unshed tears. It made a terrible sort of sense. Did her mother hate her because of her appearance? But no, her mother had never seemed angry, or hateful, or even spiteful around her, just... sad, always sad.

"It's not your fault and it's not hers," Jr. said soothingly as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "And I think that someday she'll be able to look at you and just see MOMO, not Sakura. You just have to have a little faith, that's all."

"You think so?" MOMO asked softly, a tiny thread of hope starting to weave its way through her. Maybe... someday.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Jr. smiled slightly as he leaned back against the trunk of the cherry tree, closing his eyes to the present and letting his memories of a different sort of _sakura_ loose from their cage, just for a little while.

"Jr.?"

He had almost drifted off when MOMO nudged him back to the here and now, "Huh?"

"How do you know so much about mommy?"

"Uh... well..." _Oh crap._

* * *

It had been an interesting game, Jin chuckled ruefully to himself. KOS-MOS had thoroughly trounced him in a rather embarrassing short amount of time, not an entirely unexpected occurrence. She was an android after all, and one whose design was fashioned a great deal by his sister. _That_ gave him pause.

_"So, Shion built you?" Jin asked conversationally as he studied the board, trying to determine his next move. It would have to be a well calculated one, he was already fighting heavily to just maintain what was left of his territory. KOS-MOS had systematically been encroaching upon it bit by bit and swallowing up any weak areas. _

"She is the one most responsible for the design of my operating system and aesthetics at this time. The only other individual that has had as much of an influence in my creation, Kevin Winnicot, is deceased." KOS-MOS blinked blankly as she patiently waited for Jin to make a move. "In a human sense, they are my mother and father, though I am quite certain that he did not think of himself as such."

"But Shion does?" Placing one of his black stones down to fortify a group, Jin didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Would that make you my niece?"

KOS-MOS tilted her head to the side curiously, as if she had to think about it for a moment, before replying with a simple, "Yes."

He may tease Shion ruthlessly for being a fool -and in some ways she was, then again, so was he-, but what he would probably never admit to her was the truth, he knew she was brilliant, dangerously so. It frightened him. She was very akin to Mizrahi in a way, always searching for God in the sciences she lived by. If she was unable to find some sort of peace in her work, her path might turn out to be very similar.

If that happened, it would be his fault. He had fallen victim to a similar viewpoint fourteen years ago -_or was it longer now?_- and it had cost him dearly. His sense of duty and justice had made him late, far too late. With his own life thread unraveling little by little thanks to Margulis, he had discovered his mother and father's already cut. Dead, all dead save for a little sister he knew only in the vaguest of sense. She had been frightened -_terrified_- and traumatized, but he had found her. Alive, and... _protected_. There had been something there, he had sensed it, but hidden so well he could not discern anything about it. It had been waiting for him to come and rescue her. _Why?_ It bothered him. Make no mistake, he was grateful, but bothered by it nonetheless. Being important enough to protect could prove deadly.

Jin's dark thoughts stuttered to a halt as a flash of deep red caught in the corner of his eye. _That's-_ Turning his head to the side for a better view, Jin frowned at what he saw. _Shion._ She sat out on the grass beside the pond, her lower legs tucked up under her. She was wearing a wine red kimono, the one with the tiny black and indigo butterflies design, her favorite. That was never a good sign. For the most part, Shion preferred pants and stockings and short skirts. During her teenage years there had been _many_ fruitless conversations between them about inappropriate clothing. Her final contention always being that if he could show off his legs whenever he walked in that _skimpy_ kimono of his then she could show off her legs wearing whatever she wanted to. Such discussions never ended well.

She looked very unhappy out there, if not a little sickly.

_"My main duty is to protect Shion," KOS-MOS stated matter of factly as she culled another group of Jin's black stones from the board. _

"Why?" Jin asked, her answer taking him somewhat by surprise.

"You are her older brother, correct?" He nodded and she continued, "Is it not your duty to protect your younger sister?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

Why indeed. There were many answers to such a question, but which was the right one? Responsibility? Duty? Honor? It had been all of those in the beginning. She was all that was left of his family, all that _he_ had left. He had failed his mother and father, but he would not fail her. Love? That was the more difficult answer. Even though she was his baby sister, he hadn't really known her all that much. There had been too much of a time gap between them for that. He had been out _finding_ himself and his purpose while she was being born. And then, after the _events_ of fourteen years ago, it had just been the two of them. He had tried to be something of a parental figure, with laughable results, and she had hated him for it.

And now? Well, he could try.

"Shion," he said softly to announce his presence as he walked quietly over the grass. Silence was golden in combat, but a seriously bad idea when approaching a volatile sibling. He had learned that lesson well over the years.

"Go away Jin," she muttered as she tucked her hands in her sleeves, not deigning to look up at him, or perhaps attempting to hide the fact that she was upset. It was a useless tactic, she _sounded_ upset.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked as he settled himself down in the grass beside her, doing the expected of ignoring whatever she wanted him do.

Her teeth ground together audibly before she answered, "Nothing."

"It's not good to lie," he said blandly. This appeared as if it was going to turn out to be one of their typical arguments. There would be a few stilted comments and then one of them would say something that sounded like an accusation -in this particular case, him-, the insults would fly and then she would storm off. She would fume at him for awhile, but at least she wouldn't be depressed for awhile. At least, that was the way it was supposed to go.

Shion sighed heavily, not taking the bait for once, "There are a lot of things we do that aren't good, but we do them anyway."

Jin looked down at her in barely masked surprise. This was different.

"I failed her," Shion whispered sadly as she leaned forward towards the edge of the pond and dipped a finger in the water, "I promised Feb that I would help her sisters, but I was too much of an idiot and now I've failed."

_Feb?_ That sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? Feb... Feb... February? No, that wasn't it. Feb... "Febronia?"

Shion glanced back at him, shocked curiosity visible in her expression. "You knew her?"

"No," Jin shook his head, "but father mentioned her." He remembered now. Father had always sent him letters at systematic intervals, but he hadn't paid all that much attention to them back then. He should have. They had gotten a little strange there at the end. "He said he had received a Realian from an old friend, a unit specially constructed and designed to watch over children, or in this case, you, since taking care of mother's... _illness_ was eating up more and more of his time. It seemed a little odd at the time, which is why I remember it."

"I see," Shion turned her gaze back out across the pond, her eyes growing distant as she tried to remember something, any little thing, just this once. It was futile, she knew. For the most part, she still didn't want to remember any of the horror of that time, and thus, even the good memories were locked behind a forbidding wall. Only little tiny scraps and pieces had gotten through it over the years, so very little, and most of them were bad. "I didn't even remember her until recently."

Jin nodded silently. He didn't need to ask what had happened to Febronia. Those who were not with them now, had died back then. Dead from the fighting, dead from the Gnosis, or simply dead from the insanity. And the survivors... would forever be haunted by them.

* * *

_In the depth of your hopes and desires lies your silent knowledge of the beyond; And like seeds dreaming beneath the snow your heart dreams of spring. Trust the dreams, for in them is hidden the gate to eternity._ - Kahlil Gibran

* * *

Credits: Albedo butchered quotes from Friedrich Nietzsche's Beyond Good and Evil. He also perverted a prayer to the Virgin Mary.


End file.
